The present invention relates to scuba diving gear and more particularly, to a scuba weight strap which may be mounted circumferentially about the scuba tank of a diver.
As is well known, in order to compensate for the natural buoyancy of a diver and the buoyancy of the wet suit typically worn by the diver, it is necessary during a diving application to utilize a weight system to permit the diver to remain submerged at the desired diving depths. Basically, two types of weight systems have been utilized in the prior art, the first comprising a weight belt securable about the waist of the diver and adapted to carry one or more lead weights thereon, and the second comprising a lead shot filled pouch or pack mountable to the scuba tank harness and positioned about the lower back of the diver. Although both of these prior art weight systems have proven suitable in general diving applications, they possess inherent deficiencies which detract from their overall effectiveness.
The weight belt system, the most commonly utilized in the prior art, has proven to be excessively restrictive to divers due to its position about the waist of the diver. In addition, the majority of such prior art weight belts have been attached to the diver by way of a buckle and strap arrangement, which oftentimes is difficult to fasten or remove from the diver's waist. Further, in view of other diving gear, such as a buoyancy compensator and compressed air tank harness being similarly attached about the user's waist, the use of such prior art weight belts has posed a significant safety hazard; since in an emergency situation, the diver may inadvertently jettison the air tank and or buoyance compensator strap rather than the weight belt itself.
The prior art backpack shot systems, although typically providing a more viable jettisonning mechanism have generally been comparatively expensive and have typically required a particular tank/backpack harness system to be purchased and utilized by the diver. In addition, the use of the lead shots in such systems rather than conventional lead belt weights, has proven inconvenient, typically requiring the diver to transport the heavy weight shots to the desired diving location rather than permitting rental of the weights from on-site commercial diving establishments.
Hence, there exists a substantial need in the art for a low-cost weight system which utilizes conventional lead weights, functions without unduly restricting the diver's motion, and permits rapid and safe-guarded jettisonning of the weight system in an emergency situation.